theimperialarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Ruling Council
The Imperial Ruling Council was the limited Legislature in The Empire, at it's height it had five members. The Imperial Ruling Council is the limited Legislative brach of The Empire, created in the first Imperial Constitution (records are being looked for this old document) as a limited form to limit The Emperor/Empress's actions. (The Imperial Ruling Council may start looking for their own symbol, The Empire logo is there to show the Coucnil as offical Empire) The Imperial Ruling Council Building The Imperial Ruling Council Building features a central Hall for the council to openly debate topics on the floor. 'Central Wing'/'Building' contains: The front and behind. *The Main discussion hall: Where main topics are discussed, and The Emperor's State of The Empire speech is held. *Honor Guard Security Rooms: When The Emperor/Empress isn't out on the battlefield, the Honor Guard defend the Council. 'The Right wing contains:' *Serena Moon's Office: Serena's main office room, receptionist room. *King Carnito's Office: King Carnito's main office room, receptionist room. *Airwalk329's Office: Airwalk's main office room, receptionist room. *Slayweakling's Office: Slayweakling's main office room, receptionist room. *Cptn Aubrey's Office: Cptn Aubrey's main office room, receptionist room. *Right Wing Security room: For the guards to provide security for the Council members. *Three Press rooms: For the Media. *Several unused offices: For possible new Council Members. *Several unmarked rooms: For use later down the road. *Restrooms: Nature calls for all. 'The Left Wing contains:' *A Tier Two Records vault: For records that can't be shown yet but for the Council. *Two Right Wing Security Rooms: One to guard the Tier Two Records Vault, the other for the wing. *A Vault: A place for money to be kept aside from The Ministry of Finance and Trade Building. *A Constitutional Library: Contains Guilds to Constitutional Law. *Finance Commitee Room: Where Council members who know alot about the Runescape economy meet to come up with finance ideas to be chaired in the Main Discussion hall. *Military Commitee Room: Where Council members who are military, past/presant/reserve, meet to think up ideas for the Military to be chaired in the Main Discussion hall. *Restrooms: For when nature calls. 'The Basement contains:' *Emergency Vault: Contains the safe money, due to the presence of the Imperial Honor Guard it's the safest vault in The Empire. The Council The Imperial Ruling Council came about from when The Empire experimented with working to be a Union, back then it was split into two houses, The Higher Council, being experiance Councilmembers and The Lower Council being the union member Clan Leader Council, after the reformation to be a clan again, it was descided that the Council would be kept as a small limit to The Emperor/Empress's power, several weeks later it was coined to be called what it is today "The Imperial Ruling Council." Powers The following are the Constitutional Powers given to the Council by the Empire's Constitution *Hand out merits to the sitting Emperor/Empress, that should the sitting Emperor/Empress step down, they would have the merits for the rank of which they'd receive by the Council, the Council may also not hand out merits if they so wish, *To overturn the Emperor's/Empress's diplomacy with a three-fourths vote, *Transfer their power(s) to The Emperor/Empress for any reason. *In the event that there is no Supreme Court Justices in the Imperial Supreme Court, The Imperial Ruling Council shall preside over Trials with the Emperor/Empress and require a sentance of two thirds of the Council to rule guilty with The Emperor/Empress passing the Sentance. Members/Past Members Those in bold are still members, italic means they left, * means they were kicked followed by the reason. *'Serena Moon' 10/28/2010-Present *'King Carnito 'for information *'Airwalk329 'for information *''Exo Malakai for information-3/6/2011* Due to inactivity *'Slayweakling''' for information *''Cptn Aubrey'' 10/28/2010-(Looking for information) Left due to real world reasons. *''A Beast Life'' 4/16/2011-4/28/2011 Left due to personal reasons. *'Cptn Aubrey' (Return) 4/19/2011-Present Category:The Empire Category:Legislature Category:Imperial Ruling Council Category:Stub page